The small intestine exerts powerful effects on both gastric secretion and motility which are predominantly inhibitory. This is the so-called "enterogastrone" effect, and appears to be a mixture of automatic and humoral or hormonal mechanisms. Only a few of these are well delineated. It is proposed to dissect "enterogastrone" without ablation of autonomic nerves. In addition, to better understanding of gastric physiology, a strong possibility exists that peptic ulcer may represent failure of inhibition in addition to or instead of augmentation of gastric secretion.